The Doctor And Tick
by FuliaJulia
Summary: How does Tick get out of the nonex? Is there no way...well not when the Doctor gets involved!


**Disclaimer: I am very sorry to say I do not own ****Doctor Who**** or ****The Thirteenth Reality ****for that matter. **

Timeline: Doctor Who- After Rory is erased from time, before The Pandorica Opens.

Thirteenth Reality- After book three.

Note: This is my first story so, well, please don't hate me! Any constructive criticism would be helpful.

Chapter One: Suffering the Nonex

It had been three months since Tick and Mistress Jane were deposited in the Nonex. Tick tried not to think about how, because it left him sick to his stomach with a metallic taste in his mouth.

In that time Tick and Reginald Chu, who was already there, had made so little progress on an escape route that Tick doubted they would ever leave.

Mistress Jane spent most of her time huddled under the small grove of palm trees only getting up occasionally at rare moments when a small breeze blew.

Tick thought that, though it seemed impossible, Jane was becoming madder than before…and maybe he was, too.

In the Nonex they didn't need to eat, drink, or even use the toilet for that matter. All Tick wanted to do was sleep, watch the waves sweep in and out, or feel the water wash up to his toes and then recede leaving the blank white sand.

But he trudged on thinking about how worried his dad and mom and sisters and Sofia and Paul and Sato must be. He was working with his sworn enemy, but it was the only way.

Finally Reginald Chu gave up, shouting "I can't do this anymore!" leaving Tick half as likely to find a way out. Tick sat alone at the make shift work station they had set up, really nothing but Chu's tattered coat spread out on the sand, covered with little metal gismos Chu had left.

Tick swallowed hard as he felt emotion fill him, and his Chi'karda swelled. He stopped holding it back and screamed, "Someone save us!" then collapsed out of breath.

In what Tick thought was a dream, he heard a strange noise. The sound repeated two times then stopped. Tick passed out cold.

Chapter Two: Psychic Messaging

Rock music blared, while Amy polished her nails sitting on the TARDIS console. She yelled to the Doctor over the loud base, "Hey, Doc. Can we go to space Florida again?"

The Doctor answered her question with a worried smile. "Sure Amelia, and my name's not Doc and please don't spill that on the console!"

Amy turned down the music, gave him a suspicious look, and told him, "You only call me Amelia when you're worried about me."

"I'm always worried about you Po…" he didn't have a chance to finish because the cloister bell had sounded louder than usual.

He searched threw his pockets and finally came up with an old notebook. He opened it to the first page where two words were scrolled out, 'HELP US!'

"Sorry, Amy," he said with a slight grin. "Space Florida will have to wait!"

He ran to the console as Amy jumped off, then she immediately asked, "So where are we going?" He twisted a few levers than answered, "No idea just following a signal…GERONIMO!"

It was a very rough ride but as soon as the brakes quieted down, Amy ran towards the door. The Doctor hurried to catch up. He burst out a second after she did.

The sight they took in was even out of the ordinary for them, it was a beach on which three figures were sprawled.

The closest was a thirteen, maybe fourteen year old boy. He was lying in the sand limp. Amy was already checking his vitals and was relieved to find he was just unconscious.

The next was a probably thirty something year old man. He was conscious and doing his best to stand, but stared in disbelief at the new people.

Farthest from them was a cloaked figure. The person finally looked toward them and they saw what appeared to be a female who was wearing a disfiguring mask.

The Doctor carried the boy to the TARDIS's infirmary. He set the boy on a bed and scanned him with his sonic, "fine but dehydrated," the doctor mumbled. He started an IV to get fluids into the boy, and then left him to help with the others.

The man was dehydrated, also, and at that point was chugging a bottle of water. When he finished he sulked, answering Amy's drilling questions with a yes, no, grunt, or not at all.

The woman with the mask huddled on the stairs and the Doctor tried to approach her but she scuttled away.

He returned to the infirmary to check on the boy who was sitting up in the bed looking confused. "How are you?" asked the Doctor. "Never better," Tick croaked, staring at the man before him, this man with crazy hair and a bowtie. Was he dreaming?

"Good to see your awake, I'm the Doctor. And you are?"

Though frightened he said "I'm Tick Higginbottom, Realitant under Master George. Please tell me where I am."

The man called the Doctor looked a bit surprised "Well Master Higginbottom, it's been a while since I've seen a Realitant…tell me since you're under Master George would that make you the Atticus Higginbottom?"

"Um, I guess. Why? Have you heard of me?" Tick said. He suddenly felt in need of the Barf Scarf.

Totally ignoring Tick's question the Doctor announced, "Have you wondered where you are? Well I'll just tell you. You are in the last TARDIS. That stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space."

"So I'm in a time machine?" Tick asked eyes wide.

"No" the Doctor said. "Well, yes, but there's more to it. It also travels through space." The Doctor left the infirmary Tick grinning. A thought had occurred to Tick. 'If it travelled here, it can travel back!'

Later, in the control room, the Doctor told Amy where the three had come from. "Their home is in a whole different universe, actually a multiverse. Picture our universe as a house. It has many rooms but all the doors are closed tight. Now say their multiverse is the house next door. All the doors in that house are opened wide and are free to travel through. The fence in between that's where they were stuck," he said with a smile.

Amy shook her head and said, "I got none of that."

"That's fine, Amy, because it really isn't like that at all," said the Doctor in passing.

Tick came around a corner, "Well I did. Where are we now?" he asked looking between the two.

"We are in deep, deep, space." The Doctor said straightening his bowtie.

"Can you take me back now?" asked Tick. "I would," the doctor answered, "but I have a few things I think I can help with."

Tick shrugged and asked, "What could you help with?"

"I could have the masked lady cured of insanity and Mr. Chu put in the strongest prison in the universes. Then you could travel with us a while, and still be back home within a week." The Doctor gave a winning smile.

Then he left Tick, happier than he had been in a long time, only able to say, "Yes!"


End file.
